


Waverly's First Time

by WordNerd1977



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, script style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: Wavery's first time.





	Waverly's First Time

**Waverly** : *panting and collapsing onto her back* Nicole, that was...freaking incredible! I had no idea it was going to be that...exhilarating.

 **Nicole** : *collapsing onto her back next to Waverly* Yeah, it really was.

 **Waverly** : *laughing* My heart is still pounding..it was...wow. And my throat’s scratchy. I think I screamed. Did I scream?

 **Nicole** : *looking over at Waverly, smirking* Oh yeah, you definitely screamed. Well, more like squealed. Or something.

 **Waverly** : *covering her face* Oh god, was it loud?

 **Nicole** : *chuckling* Waves, I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

 **Waverly** : *groaning* I’m so embarrassed!

 **Nicole** : *smirking* It just means you were...enjoying yourself. A lot.

 **Waverly** : *dropping her hands* Yeah, I certainly was.

 **Nicole** : *sighing and smiling goofily* Me too.

 **Waverly** : *rolling onto her side* Did I do okay?

 **Nicole** : *rolling onto her side to face Waverly* You were fantastic, baby! I seriously cannot believe you’ve never done that before.

 **Waverly** : *leaning in to slowly kiss Nicole*  I had a very patient and talented and beautiful red-headed teacher.

 **Nicole** : *blushing shyly* Umm...so...I guess you liked it, huh?

 **Waverly** : *leaning on an elbow* I don’t even have the words to describe how much I liked it. Umm...

 **Nicole** : *nervously looking into Waverly’s eyes* Umm…? What?

 **Waverly** : *biting her lower lip* Can we do it again?

 **Nicole** : *throwing her head back, laughing* Yes, we can definitely do it again. We’re absolutely going to be sore tomorrow, though.

 **Waverly** : *grinning* 100% worth it.

 **Nicole** : *reaching out and tucking stray hair behind Waverly’s ear* Maybe later we can have some hot cocoa?

 **Waverly** : *eyes growing wide* With marshmallows?

 **Nicole** : *grinning* Is there any other way?

 **Waverly** : *jumping to her feet, reaching out a hand to help pull Nicole up* Alright Haught, let’s go. We’re losing daylight here and the powder’s bitchin’.

 **Nicole** : *rolling her eyes* I’ve created a snow-bunny monster. Okay, the ski-lift is that way.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought.


End file.
